Chaos High
by animelover5641
Summary: Life in high school isn't always great. Thats why you have friends to help you get through it. There may be drama and romance, but it'll get better in the end...or not. Mostly SonicxAmy and ShadowxOC and some TailsxCream and RougexKnux.
1. First day and first love

**Hey! I'm still writing chapters for The Lovely Rose and Sonic x: Truth or Dare. But, I'm taking a break and starting a new fanfic! Please don't write/type any mean or rude reviews. Again, I am new on Fanfiction and I don't have so much experience on writing. But, you may correct me on some of my grammar mistakes if there are any. Thank you and enjoy! BTW, if you didn't already know, I'm Crystal and I'm a hedgehog.**

* * *

Crystal's POV:

First days of high school, it's like hell. Crowded hallways, girls gossiping, people selling pot, groupies, and the popular circles. I'm new to this school. I haven't really made any friends yet. Of course there's guys that come up to me and try to get with me but, I only push them away and they leave me alone.  
Right now, I'm on my way to lunch. I, at least wanted to have lunch in peace, without any distractions or worries. Of course that will never happen. Sooner or later some person is going to stick around with me. At least that's what happened in middle school. Din't get me wrong, I don't want to be alone but, I don't want to be with people that are just gonna get in the way. Anyway, I'm not even sure where I'm going to sit. Just like every school, there are people that want to sit at specific tables. As I walk into the cafeteria, there are already so many teens sitting at tables. I guess I was a bit late to choose a table anyway. "Why did I have to move to a different school?!" I mentally ask myself.

Sally Acorn's POV:

"Of course not! Why would I wear that?! I wouldn't be caught in that shit!" I say as I make my "friends" laugh. Mina, Fiona, and I are at lunch. We came here early enough to pick our table for the rest of the year. That way, no one will sit here besides us. Mina and I had first and third period together. Fiona and I had second and fourth period together. All together we had sixth period. I have fifth period without them.

"I know! That outfit looked like crap!" Mina agrees, making us laugh. We were popular, well, I was. They were just my followers. Both of them just do my manipulating for me. That reminds me, I need another follower to help them. It's just not getting done faster. I moved my head side to side looking...Hey! That girl doesn't look familiar, she's probably new. This girl was a hedgehog, that had blonde hair with red highlights and crimson eyes. She is wearing a red short sleeved shirt that didn't show a lot of cleavage, a sapphire blue mini skirt, and ebony boots. I have to admit...she looked good. But not any better than me of course! She looked a bit lost. This is my chance!

Crystal POV:

Man, everyone found a table! I'm trying to find a table to sit at. But, I'm looking at this table with a mongoose, a fox, and a chipmunk. The chipmunk looks at me and smiles.  
"Hey you!" She calls towards me. I don't think anyone was around me.  
"Me?" I point at myself.  
"Yeah, what's your name?"  
"Crystal." I answer.  
"Why don't you sit with us?" Her friends looked at her in shock. I'm pretty sure everyone in the cafeteria was staring. This girl seemed nice. It's my first day...maybe I should sit with them.  
"Um...su-" I felt someone grab my arm and that makes me flinch and turn to whoever touched me. In front of my eyes was a cobalt hedgehog. He had emerald eyes that I could stare into all day and- wait! Since when do I say that kind of stuff?! Anyway, he was wearing a lime-green shirt over a white tank, jeans, and red shoes that had one stripe.  
"Oh there you are! Hey guys, I found her!" He shouts over to the table he was once sitting at. It was pretty far away. How could he get here so fast?  
"You shouldn't really go to far, I thought you were lost." He tells me, which is making me confused. What the hell is he talking about?!  
"Hey Sally, thanks for finding my sister!"  
"Huh?!" Sally and I say simultaneously. This guy was just making me even more confused!  
"She doesn't even look like you, Sonic!" Sally protests. So that's his name.  
"We have different dads! See ya!" Sonic says really fast. He suddenly picks me up bridal style and runs over to his table, making me blush.**(There goes Sally's chance! XD)** And I barely blush! He was really fast in less than a second, we were at his table. He puts me down gently. At his table, there was a kitsune, a red echidna, a white bat, a pink hedgehog, a purple cat, a silver hedgehog, and a ebony hedgehog. He looked pretty mysterious and I couldn't help but stare. He looked kind of cute...What is with me today?!  
"Okay, what was all that about?" I ask him, in confusion.  
"Sorry about that! We should probably introduce ourselves before I explain. The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." He grins. Then the rest of his friends were going to ontroduce themselvess.  
"I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."  
"I'm Knuckles." He had long red "hair".  
"My name's Rouge." She was wearing a black shirt that had a pink heart on it.  
"Hi, I'm Amy!" She had a red dress on and matching red boots on.  
"Hello, my name is Blaze."  
"Hey, I'm Silver the Hedgehog." He was a silver hedgehog which is probably how he got his name. And had gold wait no yellow eyes.  
"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."He had some red stripes on his quills and his eyes were the same color. They looked really cool. They all really seem nice.  
"Hey, I'm Crystal." I couldn't help but, feel a little shy.  
"Anyway, the reason I took you away was because you really shouldn't be around Sally. She's bad news." Sonic puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"The chipmunk? But, she seemed nice. What's wrong with her?" I question him.  
"That's how she is at first but sooner or later, she'll turn into a bitch." Rouge explains.  
"You mean that was all an act?" Everyone nodded. I should've realized sooner. There's always a queen bee that is really cruel at high school.  
"Wow, I can't believe I didn't know that!"  
"We didn't either but we were all in the same middle school with her. Back then she was actually nice. We're not sure what made her so mean." Tails says. I wonder what happened to Sally in middle school.  
"She formed her little group and was always this way since then." Amy explains.  
"Why did she act nice to me then?"  
"Sally pretends to be nice to people and becomes their friends." Silver puts air quotes on 'friends'.  
"Only to get them on her side and become one of her followers." Blaze explains. Sally seems more like a bitch than a friend that you would want to hang out with.  
"Wow..." That was all I could say.  
"So, you gonna sit down?" Sonic asks me, grinning.  
"You want me to sit with you guys?"  
"Sure, why not?" Sonic is really kind to me. I bet he is with everyone. I take a seat next to Shadow and Sonic. Shadow was on my left and Sonic was on my right.  
"Anyway, we should stop talking trash about her."  
"Great idea."  
"Hey, can I see your schedule?"  
"Yeah." I hand over my schedule to Blaze and she starts writing on it.  
"Anyway, do you mind telling me how Sonic and I got here so fast?"  
"Well, we all do something special. For instance, I use my tails to fly and I'm really good with machinery. Cream uses her ears also to fly. Knuckles has rock-hard fist knuckles to punch or break things easily. Rouge uses her wings. Blaze has fire abilities. Silver uses his telekinesis. And Shadow uses The Chaos Emeralds' energy."  
"How?" I ask the black hedgehog.  
"I'll show you. Chaos Control!" Shadow holds an emerald and disappears.  
"Where'd he go?!" I say worried.  
"Right here." I gasp as I feel his hand on my shoulder, which makes me blush like the color of Amy's muzzle.  
"Whoa, that's cool."  
"So, what can you do?" Tails asks.  
"Well, I'm not sure yet..."  
"What do you mean 'Yet'?" Tails questions me.  
"Um, my parents once told me when I was younger, I was destined with great power or something. But I think she just said that to me at bedtime to make me fall asleep." She used to tell me that at night, when I was in my bed. I was only six and I believed her. Right now, I just say it's all made up.  
"Maybe she was right..." Silver suggests.  
"I don't know...So, HOW did Sonic get us here so fast?" I ask again.  
"Oh! Sonic here can-Hey, where did he go?" Tails looks at an empty seat.  
"He must've run off somewhere. But that's Sonic for you. He's likes to keep things going fast."  
"Anyway, he's basically the fastest person at school, hell you could say the fastest thing in the world!" Knuckles exclaims. Blaze puts down her pen and picks up my schedule.  
"Here." She hands it over to me.  
"Thanks." I look at it and see what exactly did she write. She wrote my new friends' names next to each period. I have English with Blaze, Art with Sonic and Shadow, Math with Cream and Silver, P.E. with Rouge and Knuckles, Science with Tails, and Chorus with Amy. In a corner, I see a note. She wrote 'Do you like Sonic?'. That made me gasp and my face go red. Everyone (at the table) heard me and looked at me.  
"What's wrong?" Silver asks me.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I say really fast. Why would Blaze ask me that?! I just met her and she just  
"Come on, what is it?"  
"Well, Blaze asked me if I liked Sonic."  
"So, do you?" Blaze questions me. What is it with me and my love life today?!  
"Um, not really." I simply answer.  
"Why not?" Rouge also asks.  
"I-I thought Sally liked him..." It's true, I thought I saw her give Sonic a look.  
"Whoa, that isn't possible. Sally hates us!" Rouge declares.  
"Yeah, besides Sally has a boyfriend."  
"Who?"  
"His name is Scrouge. He is just as evil as her."  
"Right. So-" I was cut off by Sonic coming back to his seat.  
"Sorry guys, I had to take care of something." Sonic sweat dropped.  
"What was it?" I ask the blue blur.  
"Um, I...forgot something in my locker." Sonic says, I think he's lying. Most of the time I can figure if people are lying to me.  
"Really?" I say testing him.  
"Yes?" He replies unsure  
"...Alright." Whatever Sonic's hiding from us, it might not be something I should know. Besides, I shouldn't be in his business, it's probably too personal.  
"Before lunch's over, how about a game of Truth or Dare?" Rouge suggests, with a mischievous smirk.  
"Sure, why not?" I say, and everyone agrees to play.  
"I'll go first, Silver, truth or dare?" I ask him.  
"I pick truth." Silver says confidently.  
"Hmm, are you two dating?" I gesture to Silver and Blaze, which makes their faces go red. I only asked because when I walk to a class, I constantly see them together.  
"W-what?! No no no! We're not. We are just-" Silver was cut off by Blaze.  
"Silver...we should stop lying. Yes, we are dating. We were going to tell you guys earlier but, Sonic saw Crystal with Sally." She admits. I didn't exactly expect her to say they were, I kind of just wanted to embarrass Silver.  
"Anyway, truth or dare, Knuckles?"Silver asks.  
"Dare."  
"Just take Rouge on a date already! We all know you guys like each other!"  
"Hey!" He exclaims. Why is it that everything has to do with romance today?!  
"Well, Knucky, are you going to take me out?" Rouge flirts. I'm guessing that Silver's right about the two of them. They both look like a couple, at least to me they do.  
"Well I-I don't know...you know what, yeah I'll take you out tonight." It must've took a lot of courage to say that to her. Knuckles was pretty nervous.  
"Great." Rouge winked at him.  
"Uh truth or dare, Tails?" Knuckles asks the fox.  
"Uh, truth."  
"When did you and Cream start dating?"  
"Wait, they're dating?" I ask surprised. I only assumed they were just friends.  
"...Yeah." The couple says at the same time.  
"In junior high, I had a crush on her. I managed to build up the courage and ask her out." Tails explains.  
"Truth or dare, Crystal?"  
"Dare!" I say confidently. What's the worst that he can make me do? I couldn't help but notice Tails with a mischievous smirk on his face...  
"I dare you to kiss Shadow." He says. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Apparently his dare made some of my friends giggle.  
"Guys, seriously? I can't-" I was soon cut off by Shadow's lips on mine. My body goes stiff but I start to melt into the kiss. I feel so many emotions, mostly love. There were sparks. This kiss only lasted a few seconds and we pull apart.  
"You guys should really get a room!" Silver exclaims.  
"Whatever...Amy, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Are you dating anyone?"  
"Well, no but there is someone I have my eye on."  
"Who?"  
"Hey, one question or dare per turn! Rouge, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"French kiss Knuckles."  
"Sure thing." Rouge walks over to him and grabs his face. She starts kissing him then, inserts her tongue into his mouth.  
She pulls away and gets back to her seat.  
"Truth or dare Sonic?"  
"Truth."  
"Who did you have your first kiss with?"  
"It was with-" Sonic was cut off by the bell ringing.  
"I'll tell you guys later. See ya."  
"Yeah bye." I say. Most of them get up and leave. Shadow gets up but I stop him.  
"Hey, d-did that kiss mean anything to you?" He gets closer to me and whispers to me in my ear.  
"I loved every second of it." I can feel his warm breath on my neck. He backs up and heads to his class.  
"Come on Crystal, we gotta go to gym." Rouge says, about to walk out of the room.  
"Coming." I walk over to her and notice Knuckles waiting for us. I just forgot about my schedule.  
"Let's go already." I say as we walk to the girls locker room. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! I know it's a little short but, I don't really have a lot of time to type. I know in this fanfic, it seems as if I like Sonic at first but, in the end it's Shadow(or who knows, I can change it up a bit). Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Dodgeball

**Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter! I know I said I was taking a break from Sonic x Truth or Dare but I really meant it. I am going to continue writing chaps for The Lovely Rose though. I don't know if I'll ever have time to type them and post them. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Crystal's POV:

So far this day is going great. I'm glad I met really cool people and that they told me about Sally. I don't what I would've done if Sonic wasn't there to get me. Not that I couldn't take care of myself it's just that I'm glad he was there to help. Right now, I'm walking with Rouge to the girls' locker room. We both walk in, with our money in our hands. We need to buy gym clothes and to get a lock.  
"How much are the uniforms again? I ask the white bat.  
"They're five bucks."  
"Oh alright." I take out five singles out of my wallet. The uniforms don't really cost much. Rouge and I walk to our teacher and claim our clothes and locks as we hand over the money. We walk over to two lockers that were right next to each other. I have the lock in my hand and I look at the combination, 25, 0, 25. That isn't too hard to remember.  
"Hey Rouge?"  
"Yeah?" She answers.  
"Do you have a crush on Knuckles or do you just like to tease or flirt with him."  
"Yeah I like him...I always did. Although most people think Shadow and I are a thing."  
"Oh okay." Her answer reminds me of how Shadow and I shared our first kiss.  
"So, did you like the kiss?" Rouge asks while changing out of her clothes.  
"Truth? Yes, a lot."  
"Yeah, a lot of girls in school like him just like you."  
"What do you mean?" I ask her as I put on my gym uniform.  
"Well almost every girl thinks he's attractive."  
"Did he ever date anyone before?"  
"I think he was, I'm just not sure who it was..."  
"But they broke up?"  
"Yeah, he's currently single. Lucky you."  
"We should go, class is starting."  
"Alright, let's go." We close our lockers and head towards to the gym.

Rouge's POV:

This day was interesting, first my friends and I meet Crystal then she was dared to kiss Shadow! I mean they just met! I didn't really expect her and Shadow to hook up. I don't blame her, he is hot. But that doesn't mean I like him, I like Knuckles. I'm glad that we're finally going out on a date. It took him a long time to admit his feelings for me, it was pretty obvious. Crystal and I are just waiting in the gym until our teacher is here.  
"Crystal?"  
"Yeah, Rouge?"  
"What do you think of Sonic and Amy?"  
"Um, what do you mean?"  
"As in TOGETHER."  
"Oh...Now that I think about them, they look good together."  
"That's what we think too."  
"Who's we?"  
"Silver, Cream, Blaze, and I."  
"I think Sonic is the one Amy said she had an eye on."  
"I do too. Amy hasn't really said anything about liking him but, I can tell. She's always glancing at him, blushing around him, I bet she started liking Sonic in middle school."  
"Does Sonic like her?"  
"Well, I think Sonic MIGHT like Amy but he's probably too shy to show his feelings. Or he just likes her as a friend."  
"Sonic doesn't seem like a guy who's ready for romance or something...I don't know."  
"Yeah, I don't think he dated anyone in middle school either or had a crush on anyone."  
"Oh. Well, some people just don't want to start dating already, maybe he doesn't want to get caught up with the whole relationship thing."  
"You're probably right...or..."  
"Or?"  
"Or maybe he doesn't go that way."  
"...What?"  
"Maybe he's gay."  
"I doubt it."  
"Yeah..."  
"What kind of things does Sally do?"  
"There are a lot things she does. She can try to ruin your life. She'll steal your boyfriend. Sometimes she'll turn people against you and spread rumors."  
"Wow, has she ever done any of those things to you guys?"  
"Yeah, she started with Amy. Sally told everyone she was a lesbian and a hooker. And everyone made comments like 'How much do you want?'."  
"That's awful!"  
"No kidding, she also made fun of Tails."  
"But, do you know why she does all of that?"  
"No, no one does. But, I think she just probably went through something that made her upset and she takes it out on everyone."  
"You're probably right."  
"But-" I was just interrupted by my teacher.  
"Alright everyone, I'm Ms. Winters. I'll be your P.E teacher for the rest of the year. Today, we're going to start of with a stretch, a warm up, then, we'll play a game."  
"So, everyone get up." We all stand up.  
"Now stretch your arms."  
"Bend over and touch your toes."  
"Feet apart and bend over and touch the floor."  
"Okay for our warm up, we're going to play Octopus Tag. I'm sure you played this in middle school. If you haven't, this is how you play, there are taggers, everyone else is on one side of the gym. When one of the taggers say go, you run to the other side of the gym. If you get tagged, you sit down wherever you get tagged and only use your arms to tag everyone else. Got it?" I have played this game before, it's just not as fun as it used to be...  
"Yes." A few people say.  
"Alright." She walks around and starts pointing at some people.  
"You, you, you, and you. You're all taggers." She pointed at me, Crystal, Knuckles, and some other kid I didn't know.  
"Now, everyone else get to that side of the gym." She points to the right and everyone walks there. Except for us.  
Okay, when I blow my whistle, you can start." She picks up her whistle and blows it. We all separate to parts of the gym.  
"Knuckles, say go." Crystal says to him.  
"Fine...Go!" He shouts loud enough for everyone to hear. Most of them stared to run but some just walk to the other side like they don't care. I run over to the side and tag some guy, who is a fox. The others actually tagged some other people. Now there are only like fifteen left.  
"This time I'll say it. Go!" Crystal says loudly. Everyone actually runs this time and most of them get to the other side. Some hesitate to run over there. A few fall down on the ground. Ouch! I'm glad I'm a tagger.  
"Hey you, want to say go this time? Oh and what's your name?" Crystal asks the fox.  
"Uh sure and it's Finn." He turns to Crystal then faces everyone else.  
"Go!" Finn shouts. We all scatter around to try to tag people. Knuckles tags at least three people, Crystal tags one person, Finn tags two people, and I tag two people as well. Now, there are six people left.  
"Can I say it now?" I ask.  
"Yeah." Knuckles says.  
"Okay, Go!" I shout. The six of them are all guys and they run at the same time. Finn tries to catch one who's a wolf but he couldn't tag him. Knucky tags one person. Really, not everyone that we tagged helps us tagging everyone else, they're just sitting there and talking to the person next to them. Crystal couldn't tag anyone. And I tag two hedgehogs.  
"Hey Knux, how about you and I stick to one person to try to tag? And Crystal and Finn try to tag one?"  
"Yeah, alright. Is that okay with you guys?"  
"It's fine with me. How 'bout you?" Crystal looks at Finn.  
"Yeah alright."  
"Knux, can you say go?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, sure. Go!" Knucky yells. We're standing next to each other and surround a Echidna. He kind of stood there. He tries to go around but Knuckles taps him on the shoulder.  
"Damn..." He says as he sits down. Crystal and Finn do the same to someone else and tag him. He sits down and glares at them. I don't think you should take this game so seriously but, I guess they're just competitive.  
"One more person to go..." I whisper. This won't be hard at all, if the four of us can tag everyone with out people helping us, then we can easily get him.  
"Go." Crystal says, not shouting this time. This guy immediately runs and tries to run around us. Crystal runs really fast and tags him on his arm.  
"Dammit!"He shouts, angrily.  
"Okay, now, we're going to take a five minute break. Then, we'll play a game."  
"Well, that was pretty fun." Crystal says as she walks towards Knuckles and I.  
"Yeah I guess."  
"So, Knux, are you looking forward to your date with Rouge?" Crystal says with a smirk.  
"Uh well yeah." Knucky slightly smiles.  
"So am I." I add. I really do, I've waited for him to ask.  
"What about you and Shadow, huh?" Now it was his turn to smirk.  
"Well, um we don't have a date. But, I guess we're dating. I don't know..." Crystal blushes.  
"You should ask him out then." I tell her. I kind of think Shadow and Crystal look cute together.  
"Yeah I will." She says.  
"Anyway, why do you think Blaze and Silver are dating?"  
"I don't know, because they like each other?" Knuckles suggests.  
"Yeah but how did they start liking each other?"  
"They probably spent a lot of time together."  
"I'll ask them when I see them."  
"Alright people, the game we're gonna play is dodgeball. Instead of actual dodge balls, we'll have to use soft balls. I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
"I'll give you a number, remember it."  
"One." She gives me that number.  
"Two." Ms. Winters gives Knuckles that number.  
"One." She just gave Crystal that number.  
"Two." My teacher points to Finn. I'm glad Crystal's on my team. I need to tell her something.

Finn's POV:

Funny, I've seen Crystal and Knuckles before. She's in my art class. And Knuckles is in my second period. At lunch, I saw them sitting together. I guess they met before, I don't know. And Rouge...I don't think I've seen her anywhere else besides lunch. P.E.'s kind of fun. I mean I did tag some people but I think my day could've been better if my best friend, Clarissa was here. We've been friends since elementary school. She's only in my first, third and fifth period.  
"One." points to Rouge. I think we're going to play a game now.  
"Two." She points to knuckles. Then she points to Crystal, saying 'one'. Ms. Winters turns towards me and says two. I guess I'm on Knuckles' team.  
"Alright, if you're one, go there." points to the left side of the gym. Half of the class walks to that side including Knuckles and Crystal.  
"And if I gave you two, go over there." She points to the other side of the gym. The rest of us walk to that side. I walk next to Rouge.  
"Hey."  
"Hi, Finn right?"  
"Yup that's me."  
"So, do you know Knuckles or Crystal from anywhere at all?"  
"Yeah, Crystal's in my art class. And Knuckles is in my history class."  
"What about me?"  
"Hm, no where else besides lunch and well now." I slightly smirk.  
"Um well yeah obviously." I think she was blushing a little.  
"Right, do you happen to know someone named Shadow?"  
"Uh yeah, he's your boyfriend right?"  
"Oh, you think that too?"  
"He's not?"  
"Nah, we're just close friends."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure!"  
"Okay everyone, I'll blow the whistle. When I do, you can start playing." Ms. Winters says walking to the side. She holds the whistle right up to her mouth and blows. I run to pick up a ball. I really just don't want to get hit. You can say that I don't like losing but I'm a pretty good sport. I throw it towards a hedgehog and he gets hit.  
"Shit..." He says upset and walks to the side while I just grin. A yellow fox grabs a ball and she throws it at Crystal. She notices and gasps. I rush over and knock it down.  
"Thanks Finn!" She smiles.  
"No probs!" I answer. Another ball is flying towards Knuckles and this time he just grabs it.  
"You're out dude."  
"Aw man! So close!" A black bat shouts. He must have a bad temper. I look all around and see most of the girls throwing some balls and missing. Some are just standing there talking to they're friends. I see three hedgehogs talking and a ball is about to it them.  
"Hey! Who threw that?! That kind of hurt!" One yells. She looks really pissed.  
"Sorry!" Rouge shouts back.  
"Whatever!" That girl yells back and grabs her friends' wrists and takes them to the side with her.  
"Hey! We weren't hit! Why are we going?" Her friends complain.  
"Because we are." She replies harshly. What's with her?  
"Poor girls..." Rouge whispers. I could barely hear. I grab another ball and hit someone else. Practically all the guys were like throwing machines, they just keep throwing all the balls. Almost everyone was out. The only ones that are left on our team are Crystal, Knuckles, me, and two other people. On the other team, there are only three of them.  
"We're totally gonna win." Crystal says confidently.  
"We'll see about that!" A girl from the other side of the gym shouts.

* * *

**OMG I'm just so busy with Homework I almost forgot about Fanfiction! I miss writing chaps just for you guys! Anyway I'm sorry if any of this doesn't make sense. And if there's any errors, please tell me. Plus, if you guys get bored with this, I do take requests for new fanfics. Like if you want a Sonamy fic or a Shadamy or whatever shipping you want, i will accept. Just go to my profile and look the poll and vote. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
